Born again
by Deadly Beauty1
Summary: How did Rem become that angel we all know and love? What had Alex to do with that, and what was Rem like before she met him? The story of a devil becoming an angel. It's 'general' now, but it will become drama/romance.. r/r ^_^


We all know Rem as a peace loving Angel, but how did she become that way? In Trigun, Rem tells Vash about a guy named Alex that taught her that, but how was she like before she met this Alex? And why is she on project SEEDS and he isn't?  
  
I wondered about this, so that's why I made this fic, about the past life of Rem Savarem. I hope you like it, please review! The story starts when Rem is 16 years old, on Earth..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A black haired woman, probably around the age of 40, looked out of the office window. She sighed. She waited for the principal to come, he had send her a letter with the message that he wanted to speak to her about her daughter.. She looked around herself, the principal's room was nice and clean, some plants(which were rare on Earth the past few years, so they had to be fake ones) and a nice desk with two chairs..  
  
Through the window she could see the city. A big, busy city with all these people worrying about their own lives.. a city with people so rich they could build a forest(and that would mean you were REALLY rich) and people who were so poor they couldn't even afford a nice place to sleep.. it wasn't fair in this world, almost no hope.. they say children are the future.  
  
The woman sighed  
  
'My child certainly isn't'  
  
The door opened and a rather old man, with brown hair and brown eyes in a suit came in. He sat down on one of the chairs, and showed some papers to the woman.  
  
'Miss..' He said. 'We have to talk about your daughter.'  
  
The woman nodded in agreement.  
  
'She..' the principal said. 'Is a shame for this school. She's almost 17, but she behaves like a wild animal, not like a young woman should behave! She fights, yells at our teachers, and that ordinary boyfriend, last time we caught them almost.. let's say making love, in MY office! This can't go on like this.'  
  
The woman nodded again.  
  
'I agree.' She said. 'But what can I do? She won't listen to me.'  
  
'Make her listen.' The principal said. 'Otherwise, I think I don't want to see her on this school anymore..'  
  
'I will talk to her, mister principal.'  
  
'Good,' he said. 'Here's a letter about the school Christmas party, it's for her, she missed it when she was send out of class again.'  
  
The black haired woman took the letter, thanked the man, and walked away from the office. She looked on the letter and sighed by seeing the name of her daughter on it.  
  
'Rem Savarem..' she whispered.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
'Rem?? REM??'  
  
Miss Savarem entered the room of her daughter, and the loud metal music made her ears hurt. She walked to the radio and turned it of, made her daughter look at her, surprised and angry.  
  
'Mom!' the 16 year old Rem said. She had long, black hair and brown eyes. She wore a leather jack and pants, and had a lot of earrings and other jewellery. She had a lot of (mostly black) make up, and black gloves.  
  
Her mother sighed and forced Rem to sit next to her on the bed.  
  
'Rem, I talked to the principal of your school..'  
  
'Lemme guess.' Rem said. 'I'm no good, I'm going off school, I'm worthless… I know it mom, so many people told me so! But I love my live the way it is! And by the way, I'm going to be rich and famous with my band so..'  
  
'Do you believe that Rem? You want a future right?'  
  
'I have a future!' The young musician said. 'A future of dreams, dreams mom! Dreams in a worthless, lonely life like this! Life is a bitch mom, you know that, all you have to do is accept it. I accepted. And now, for once, a miracle happens! In this world where you can trust no one, and were dreams are dying, I found someone who helps me! I found a dream mom! A destiny! And I do what everyone would do, follow it.'  
  
Her mom sighed 'But Rem.. Have a little more faith in humanity, would you? And by the way.. I'm sorry to say, but I don't think you're going to be famous by singing metal music.. you have so many other talents, why don't you use those?'  
  
Rem made an angry sound an d then left the room.  
  
'Rem!' her mom screamed 'Where are you going?'  
  
'To the others!' Rem screamed 'At least they accept my dream!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Rem Savarem entered the room where she and some other guys were practising with their band. The room was dirty, but good. The other guys yelled of happiness when 'their girl' came in. One guy, about 19 years old, with long brown hair, walked to Rem and kissed her.  
  
'Hello princess.' He said  
  
Rem smiled an evil smile  
  
'Hi..' she said, then she pushed away the gut and walked to a guitar and started playing.  
  
'Had a fight with your mom?' the guy, who's name appeared to be Jimmy, asked.  
  
Rem nodded.  
  
'Come live with me, Rem' Jimmy said. 'I live on my own, you will like it.. being free…'  
  
'No..' she answered. 'I don't know why, but I don't wanna leave that bitch alone..'  
  
'If you change your mind..'  
  
Rem smiled. 'Then I'll come to you.'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Rem looked over the audience, singing, dancing(Rem laughed, was dancing even possible with the music she made?)but most of all: listening to her singing. She took a deep breath and sang her songs with all the power she had inside. She loved it. She saw Jimmy looking at her, and closed her eyes and enjoyed it.  
  
Being on stage.. she liked it. The only thing she liked in this damn world.  
  
People started to fight, and Rem laughed. She liked it if people fought because of her music. It made her sing even harder, and better. Once.. once.. there was someone killed… not like any of the others cared, but it was so cool to see the blood everywhere.. she liked it..  
  
  
  
Late at night, Rem came home. She was surprised to see her mom was still awake.  
  
'Mom?'  
  
'Where have you been?' Miss. Savarem asked.  
  
'On stage.. ' Rem laughed. 'why?'  
  
'Come sit with me, honey.'  
  
Rem did so, and looked at her mother.  
  
'Look Rem, if.. if this makes you act less.. '  
  
'Like me.' Rem said.  
  
'No.. if this makes you act more like a true, good daughter, well. You.. you can take singing lessons, if you want to.'  
  
Rem first was surprised, and then kissed her mom, screaming how happy she was.  
  
'Cool! Thank you mom, thank you!'  
  
'Well.. I just hope they can teach you things on hat school..'  
  
The black haired mother watched her daughter running upstairs and sighed. Maybe,, maybe there would happen a miracle that made Rem an angel.. she sighed.  
  
'Don't count on it..'  
  
  
  
First chapter! I hope you like it, I know Rem doesn't look like the Rem we know, but just wait and see… ^_^ please review! ^_^ 


End file.
